El Hijo de la Luna
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Cuando huyó de su hogar para escapar del sufrimiento jamás imaginó que se encontraría con un destino peor que la muerte. Destino que curiosamente le brindó un inesperado futuro.


**El Hijo de la Luna**

Siempre le gustó la nieve. Observarla era su único medio de paz y tranquilidad en aquel barullo. Los ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua le provocaban ganas de llorar y de esconderse, así que se obligaba a sí mismo a concentrarse en aquel hermoso paisaje blanco que brillaba ante la luz de la luna. Se cubrió las orejas con cojines como siempre solía hacerlo, y mientras derramaba lágrimas rogaba que todo acabara luego para poder irse a dormir.

Pero esa noche fue diferente. Un chorro de luz roja derribó su puerta, y ante el pánico de ver a su madre cubierta de sangre detras del hombre que lo había atacado, salió arrancando por la ventana.

Un par de rayos lo alcanzaron al vuelo y quedó con la espalda severamente lastimada, pero no lo detuvo. Siguió corriendo hasta perderse en la inmensidad del bosque que bordeaba la zona, y cuando ya creyó estar seguro se dejó caer sobre la nieve apoyándose en un viejo árbol de tronco grueso. La luna reinaba solemne encima de su cabeza tan llena y radiante que por un momento se olvidó de la pelea. La nieve ahora era lo único que regía a su alrededor, plateada, nacarada y pura. Era primera vez que la disfrutaba con plenitud.

Las lágrimas se le congelaron en su carita redonda al darse cuenta finalmente que estaba solo. Escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas para buscar cobijo y calor pero solamente consiguió sentirse más desdichado.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido. Al abrir los ojos estaba tendido sobre la nieve y con un lado de su carita totalmente congelada. La luna brillaba en lo alto, poderosa, imponente y tenebrosa. Le costó ponerse de pie cuando escuchó a lo lejos un rugido desgarrador. Las piernas se le habían congelado, no sentía su piel, estaba totalmente inmovilizado por el frío y el pánico.

Intentó mantener la compostura, pero los ojos amarillos que brillaron detrás de unos arbustos se lo impidieron. Quiso gritar, pero la bestia saltó sobre él antes de que se diera cuenta. No sabía qué podía ser, o más bien, temía averiguarlo. El lomo erizado, los brazos gruesos, las garras negras y los colmillos amarillos estaban situados de un modo extremadamente deforme para ser parte de un ser humano. Pero inescrupulosamente lo era.

Su propia cabeza medía dos veces menos que la palma de la mano de la bestia, y bastó sólo un manotazo para que saliera volando y se estrellara contra un árbol. Al ser el objeto de su diversión no lo dejó tranquilo hasta haberle quebrado un par de huesos. Al menos, pensó, moriría sin tener que seguir soportando los gritos de su madre.

Pero por desgracia, no murió.

Un grito estrangulador se liberó de su garganta cuando los gruesos colmillos se clavaron en su antebrazo izquierdo, y así se quedó. Curiosamente la bestia se alejó cuando ya estaba a punto de morir, aunque era conciente de que lo había dejado vivo a propósito. Lo supo cuando la luna brilló sobre él produciéndole un extraño escozor en los huesos que sólo podía significar una cosa: la maldición de la leyenda.

No supo en qué momento dejó de ser dueño de su mente y de su cuerpo. En su interior sólo existía ira, odio y repugnancia. Era un extraño monstruo, pequeño, deforme y sin gracia, pero se deslizaba por la nieve como un profesional. El único objetivo era regresar a casa sin saber por qué realmente, ya que muy dentro de él sabía que existía la intención de no volver.

Gruñó y se escabulló a través de las sombras como una verdadera serpiente, llegando a su objetivo: el cuarto con la puerta descolgada. Saltó por la ventana y se introdujo en la habitación que probablemente era suya, pero que en esos momentos carecía de importancia. Su boca derramó baba, dejando una estela brillante y gelatinosa en el suelo. Se le estaba haciendo agua la boca, era una sensación terrible y a la vez deliciosa.

Cuando llegó a su destino contempló dos siluetas durmientes sobre una vieja cama. Un bulto menudo temblaba de frío y de dolor, y manchas de sangre teñían la puerta y el suelo. La otra en cambio, grande y tosca, dormía apaciblemente provocando sonoros ronquidos que le aceleró el pulso y despertó su instinto.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Gritos, golpes, rasguños, hechizos, y una mordedura en el cuello que dejó a su propio padre sin vida sobre la cama embadurnada de sangre. La venganza había sido exitosa.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, no? —le preguntó el niño de gafas con los ojos abiertos como platos. El pequeño Remus movió la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Si no quieren ser mis amigos lo comprenderé… pero por favor no le digan a nadie.—les suplicó a los tres niños que lo veían con caras de absoluto asombro.

—¿Bromeas? —le dijo el que llevaba con orgullo una bufanda de colores dorados y carmines a pesar del calor del verano. —¿Decirle a los otros que mi compañero de habitación es un lobo? ¡Chico! ¡Eres lo máximo!

Remus abrió sus ojitos desconcertado, a su lado derecho un chico regordete lo contemplaba con una solemnidad y respeto que lo hacían sentir sumamente incómodo.

—Será nuestro secreto—afirmó entusiasmado. Remus se sonrojó.

—Pero una vez al mes seré peligroso. —susurró, el de la bufanda movió una mano sin darle importancia.

—Las mujeres son peores en ese sentido. ¡Un lobo es mejor!

Todos rieron menos el regordete, el de las gafas le hizo un gesto al de la bufanda rodando los ojos.

—Ya lo comprenderás Peter.

El niño se sonrojó, y Remus rió.

Tal vez la escuela no sería tan mala como había creído. Tal vez, realmente todas las cosas pasaban por una razón. Siempre creyó que no sería parte de nada ni de nadie, y ahora, tenía su propia manada.

* * *

Me bajó una inspiración loca de esas que no se van fácilmente. Quería escribir algo de Remus cuando niño y por qué es un lobo.  
Sí, puse a Peter, y ¿qué? Lo hice porque antes de ser un traidor fue un merodeador hecho y derecho. Odio las historias donde colocan a los tres y sacan a Peter, esos ya no son merodeadores.

Sé que me fui un poco por las ramas con la infancia de Remus, pero en los libros se habla sólo de la niñez Sirius, ni siquiera de la de James y Peter. Así que lo tomé por el lado de que la vida de Remus no fue para nada maravillosa y harto sufrida.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Anya.


End file.
